The Scream Series, Part 1: Is It Scary?
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: A masked killer begins murdering a number of small-town teenagers, and as the body count rises, Rachel Berry and her friends contemplate the "rules" of horror films as they find themselves living in a real-life one.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_: So my _Scream_ series is back and (aside from this crappy prologue) better than ever.

* * *

><p>It was a typical October night in Lima, Ohio, when Sugar Motta received a call that would change her life forever.<p>

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Who is this?" the caller asked.

"I'm Sugar, what's your name?" she said naïvely.

"What would you like it to be, Sugar?" the caller said seductively.

"I don't know," she giggled.

"Well, I know who I like to talk to now. I'll be sure to call you more often," the caller replied. Sugar blushed; she wasn't used to attention from boys, who avoided her due to her overtly rude personality, of which she remained completely oblivious to.

"So what are you doing tonight, Sugar?" the voice asked.

"About to play _Karaoke Revolution_," Sugar replied, sucking on a hangnail.

"You like to sing?" the voice sounded curious.

"Yeah, I'm in the Glee club at school," she boasted. "I'm the lead singer."

"I want to hear you sing, Sugar," the caller said.

"Okay, let me start a song. Here's "_I Say a Little Prayer_"." Sugar turned up the music; she always played _Karaoke Revolution_ when her parents were out.

"_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Well, I comb my hair now_

_And wonder what dress to wear now_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, forever_

_You stay in my heart and I will love you_

_Forever and ever_

_We never will part, oh, how I'll love you_

_Together, together_

_That's how it must be to live without you_

_And only mean heartbreak for me_,"

Sugar sang rather badly; the person on the other line was actually hitting themselves with the phone to drown out the sound on the other side.

"That was lovely, Sugar," the caller said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks," Sugar said, not noticing the disdain.

"I have a game for you," the voice said smoothly. "I'm going to play a recent song and I want you to guess it."

"Okay, what do I get if I answer them right?" she asked excitedly.

"A very special surprise," said the voice. "Ready? Number one," and over the phone came the first tones of "_Rumour Has It_".

"Adele's '_Rumour Has It_'."

"Correct," the voice sounded a little disappointed, but Sugar was beside herself with giggles that she didn't notice. "Hmm, this one," the next song began and Sugar snapped her fingers.

"Kelly Clarkson, '_What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger_'," she said.

"Correct," the voice grumbled and chose another. As the song began, Sugar's cheering halted.

"Are you sure this is new?" she asked.

"2010," the voice said.

"I don't know. Um, is it Kelly Clarkson?" she guessed.

"Wrong. It's "_Make Me Wanna Die_" by The Pretty Reckless, but because you got two correct, I'll give you one more." With that, the caller scanned through the iPod and pressed a song. "This is your bonus round, Sugar."

"Oh, I know this, but it's been so long," she said.

"Because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a hint," the voice told her. "_She_ wrote the song with a boy band, the youngest of which she dated."

"Oh, um, is it…Britney Spears?"

"Demi Lovato," the voice said. "Look out the window, Sugar."

"Okay." Sugar moved towards the window as the glass back door suddenly crashed open to reveal a person in a dark robe and a ghost mask, lunging at Sugar with a butcher knife.

Sugar screamed and ran upstairs; the killer gave chase and cornered Sugar in the bathroom. Sugar collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"Please don't kill me. My Glee club needs me," she wailed.

The killer stood up, grabbed Sugar by the ankles, and dragged her outside, which was a bit of a hassle due to her kicking and screaming, but the killer managed to drown her in the pool.

* * *

><p>When Mr. and Mrs. Motta returned home, they found the back door smashed open and their daughter's dead body in the pool; when they went to call the police, they returned to the backyard, only to find no body at all. What the killer did leave was blood in the pool.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I know the first couple chapters are kind of fast and poorly-written, but please go with it.

* * *

><p>"And so the war ended." Rachel Berry had finished her World War I report when she heard a noise at her window. She screamed and stumbled backwards but realized it was only her boyfriend, Jesse St. James, climbing through.<p>

"Hey, Rach," Jesse said as he kissed her.

"Hey, Jesse." She kissed him back. He tried to slip his hands up her shirt, but she swatted at him until he stopped.

"Come on, babe, we never get past second base," Jesse whined, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"And we're going to keep it that way," Rachel said teasingly as she sat down on her bed. Jesse sat down next to her and kissed her again. Someone knocked on Rachel's door and Jesse dove underneath the bed.

"Rachel, honey, you okay?" One of Rachel's fathers, Hiram, poked his head in.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm fine," she replied.

"Well, your father and I are going on that Rosie O'Donnell cruise," Hiram said.

"Okay, love you." Rachel kissed her dad.

"See you next week, baby," Hiram kissed her back and left.

"Is he gone?" One of Rachel's teddy bears poked up from the side of the bed. Rachel giggled and helped Jesse up.

"We're gonna keep it PG-13 for now, okay?" Rachel kissed Jesse, who pouted but kissed her back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there were news trucks surrounding William McKinley High School, and newscasters milling about everywhere.<p>

"The small town of Lima, Ohio was shaken last night when a McKinley High student was found dead by her parents, but her body has since disappeared," one young man with perfectly moussed brown hair reported. "No arrest has been made and the killer could strike again."

"Can you believe this shit?" Santana Lopez showed up next to Rachel.

"Santana, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"You haven't heard?" Santana asked incredulously.

"No." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Sugar Motta's parents found her dead in the pool; when they went to call the cops and came back outside, the body was gone," Santana explained.

"Oh my..." Rachel gasped.

"Yeah, it's scary," Santana said. "And it's not like crazy murder spree killed, it's like that movie _Scream_. They're interrogating everybody: teachers, students, faculty."

"Wasn't Sugar the one who couldn't sing?" Rachel questioned. Santana nodded.

"This is apparently the worst crime they've since…well, you know." Santana stopped mid-sentence and finished it quietly.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in English class, looking at Sugar's empty seat, as Mrs. Brennan droned on about <em>The Catcher in the Rye<em>.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up to see a hall monitor standing next to the teacher. "It appears to be your turn." Rachel grabbed her bag and headed for the principal's office.

"Who's next?" Principal Figgins asked. He sat at his desk, shuffling through papers.

"Rachel Berry, daughter of…you know," Sheriff Murphy replied.

Figgins and Deputy Smythe nodded.

"Morning, Rachel," Figgins said as Rachel walked in.

"Sheriff Murphy," Rachel nodded to the sheriff. "Hey, Seb," she said to the deputy.

"It's Deputy Smythe today, Rachel." Sebastian flushed slightly.

"How are you, Rachel?" Murphy asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Rachel smiled.

"And your fathers?" Murphy pressed.

"They're fine, we're fine, thanks." Rachel tried to keep a smile.

"Rachel, these officers just want to ask you a few questions," Figgins explained. Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, were you close with Sugar Motta?" Murphy asked. Sebastian kept a small notepad out and was scribbling as fast as his superior was talking.

"I didn't know much about her," Rachel answered. "She auditioned for Glee club, but she wasn't good enough, so she went and made her own."

* * *

><p>"What kind of questions did they ask you, Rach?" Joel Richardson asked during free period. Rachel and Joel were sitting with Jesse, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman—better known as Puck—and Santana. "Did they ask you if you swim?"<p>

"Why would they ask that?" Blaine looked at the brunet in confusion.

"Clearly they haven't gotten to you yet, but it's because Sugar was drowned," Joel replied. "They asked me and I told them that—" he cleared his throat. "I actually can't swim. Never learned."

"What? Your parents didn't send you to the torture of swimming lessons?" Blaine asked.

"My parents were never around much," Joel muttered, looking down at his notebook.

"They didn't ask me if I swam," Santana complained.

"That's 'cause you don't look like a sporty chick," Puck teased.

"Shut it, Puckerman," Santana snapped. "The killer could be a woman. I mean, look at Catherine Tramell."

"For the record," Joel inserted, "that was an ice pick."

"Whatever, she was badass," Santana muttered.

"Hey, Puckerman, didn't you date Sugar?" Jesse quipped, nudging him with a smirk.

"I regret those two seconds of my life every day," Puck muttered, shaking his head.

"Until she dumped you because you're a loser," Joel stage-whispered.

"I thought you dumped her for me." Santana looked at Puck accusingly.

"That's because Richardson is full of shit." Puck put his arm around Santana. Joel snickered.

"Cut it out, you guys," Rachel sighed heavily and got up.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Jesse protested, moving to get up.

"Away from all of your killer talk." Rachel grabbed her bag and stalked off. Jesse, Blaine, Puck, and Santana didn't seem fazed but Joel stared after her.

"What's going on with Rachel?" Joel asked. "She somehow seems misplaced."

"You just moved here, right?" Joel nodded. "Some real scary stuff went down last year." The brunet looked up, curious. "She'd hate us for talking about it. Easier to just look it up."


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: I actually really like how this chapter turned out.

* * *

><p>As Rachel arrived home, she lay on the living room couch and closed her eyes for a second before the phone rang; she sighed and looked at the caller ID, it read RESTRICTED.<p>

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Rachel," a deep voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"You tell me," the voice replied.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" she said testily. "What do you want?"

"You're very pretty, you know that?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I do. And how do you know I'm 'very pretty'?" Rachel asked.

"I've seen you at school in your reindeer sweaters," the voice said. Rachel looked down at the green reindeer sweater she was wearing.

"Why are you calling _me_? I'm sure there's some needy girl out there who will put up with this bullshit," she demanded, getting up and moving towards the stairs.

"Whoa, Rachel Berry, never heard you swear before," the voice chuckled.

"Go bother someone else," Rachel snapped, about to put the phone down.

"Hang up on me and you'll be seeing your insides," the voice snapped suddenly. Rachel froze and swallowed. "I'm not a bad guy, Rachel. I'm actually a very nice guy, I just want a girl who can put out. I heard you don't and I aim to fix that."

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I want to know what you're wearing," the voice purred. Rachel reached for the red emergency phone her dads put in her room. "Touch that phone and I'll rip your pretty little eyes out." Her hand hovered a few inches above the receiver. "Put your hand down and sit on the bed." She complied and cleared her throat. "Now take it off." She lunged for the phone, grabbing the phone just as a cloaked figure burst out of the hallway closet and chased out of the room. Running down the hall, she swung open a door, hitting the figure in the face and knocking them down. She headed back for her room and slammed the door, locking it.

A few minutes later, a knock came at her window. She spun around to see a flustered-looking Jesse. Still panicked, Rachel ran downstairs and pulled the front door open, where Sebastian was about to knock.

"Holy shit, Rachel, are you okay?" He stumbled backwards as she opened the door. Rachel flung herself into Sebastian's arms and started to sob. Two police officers ran upstairs to catch the killer, but found that he already disappeared. Sebastian helped Rachel out to his cruiser and placed her tenderly in the backseat. A moment before Sebastian drove off, she could see Jesse being placed into the back of another police car.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, he just burst out of the closet and started to chase me until I knocked him down with a door to the face," Rachel told Sheriff Murphy and Sebastian as she sat in the police station.<p>

"He disappeared, Sheriff. I guess he dove out the window or something," Sebastian said with a shrug. "But her boyfriend, Jesse St. James, knocked a few minutes later. We have him in custody."

"Good work, Smythe," Murphy commended. "Go get his story. And bring Paulson with you in case he gets violent." Sebastian nodded, patted Rachel on the shoulder, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I swear to God I didn't do it!" Jesse shouted as he was pulled into the holding cells by Sebastian and a female officer.<p>

"I don't understand why he would do this," Rachel told Sebastian, who nodded and handed her a Coke. "Well, the caller said something about..." She didn't finish the sentence and Sebastian didn't pry.

"Well, Rach, with your dads out of town and until the DNA results get back from the lab, you can stay with your emergency contact." Sebastian was silent for a moment. "By the way, _who_ is your emergency contact?"

* * *

><p>"You're okay...wait, are you okay?" Santana asked, running into the station ten minutes later.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, embracing her best friend.

"I always knew there was something off about St. James. I just didn't want to tell you since you seem so happy with him." Santana pulled away with a sorrowful look. "Anyway, you're coming with me, so let's go. Girls' night, by the way, Britt's already come over."

"Like you two haven't scissored the whole room and back," Rachel smirked.

"Oh my God!" Santana howled with laughter. "I love that I am such a bad influence on you." She shook her head.

* * *

><p>As the two girls left the police station, Sebastian was trying to pave a way for them. "Rachel, do you think Jesse St. James did it?" a reporter asked, pushing his way to the front.<p>

"Do you think you'll be a reporter much longer if I knock your teeth out?" Santana snapped; the reporter backed away. The reporter Rachel saw earlier elbowed his way forward.

"Rachel! Hi, Kurt Hummel, WOHN news intern; it is common knowledge that it's been almost a year since Will Schuester…" He didn't get to finish that sentence as Santana shoved him out of the way. Rachel spun around and glared at the reporters.

"None of you know anything about what really happened, especially you, intern boy. He didn't do anything wrong," she said, breathing fast.

"But you said he…" Kurt didn't get to finish that sentence either when Rachel grabbed the microphone and smacked him on the side of the head with it, making him howl in pain.

"Keep your microphone to yourself and I won't have to use it as a weapon again," Rachel snarled, Santana pulling her away.

"That was amazing!" Santana was saying.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Rach?" Santana asked; the girls were sitting on the floor in Santana's room.<p>

"Yeah, thanks, San," Rachel sighed.

"How are things with Jesse?" Brittany asked; she was a little jealous because Jesse was currently the only boy at McKinley she hadn't slept with.

"He keeps wanting me to put out," Rachel said, allowing Santana to apply fresh red polish to her nails. "I keep telling him I'm not ready, but I can tell that he's getting impatient."

"You know my advice: Do it quick and he'll love you forever," Santana replied.

"Half the guys you sleep with are just conquests for you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"True, but they pass me every day and tell me my ass is fabulous." Santana smirked. "I am a needy woman, Rachel. I need their attention or I will shrivel up and die a bitter old woman."

A knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Santana's mother, who held out the house phone.

"Rachel, there's someone here for you," Mrs. Lopez said softly. Rachel hesitantly took the phone and Mrs. Lopez went back downstairs.

"H-hello?"

"You got the wrong guy, Rachel. Poor, poor Jesse, all alone and innocent in a jail cell. I'll remember this next time I decide to kill you." Rachel hung up and started hyperventilating. Santana rushed to her side and patted her back to soothe her.

"Girls, you have a visitor." Mrs. Lopez knocked again and from behind her appeared Joel, who waved. "Leave the door open a little."

"Mrs. Lopez, you have no worries about me corrupting these lovely ladies," Joel said, walking into the room. "Like your daughter, I play for the other team." Rachel, who was beginning to relax, chuckled a little; Joel charmed adults but was—as he puts it—a royal pain in the ass to everyone else. Mrs. Lopez smiled and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, watching Joel warily from her spot next to Rachel.

"Well, unlike most people, I do not have many friends and therefore have to go annoy everyone else until someone lets me stay," he explained, sitting on the floor between Rachel and Brittany. "Jesse and Blaine weren't home and Puckerman—I don't even want to know what he's doing. Besides, I heard what happened and wanted to support you, Rach." Rachel smiled and hugged Joel.

"Thank you, Joel," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied.


End file.
